


Three Heads Are Better Than...

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Chris takes turns giving Peter and Melissa what they want, despite the insistence that they should give him what he wants too.





	Three Heads Are Better Than...

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Melissa and het sex soooo

Chris groaned as he sat down on Melissa McCall’s couch.

 

“Sounds like someone needs some tea.” Melissa’s voice drifted in from the kitchen.

 

“If you don’t mind.”

 

“Of course not! I was making some for myself.”

 

Chris closed his eyes as he listened to Melissa pull out a mug and stir the tea.

 

Rain lashed the windows and the sky was a dark grey outside.

 

“Good thing we got back before the rain hit.”

 

Melissa nodded as she came in with the tea a few moments later. She handed a dark mug to Chris and sat next to him with her own cup.

 

They sat in silence, drinking the tea before the back door opened and someone walked through the kitchen.

 

Peter stood behind the couch, soaked.

 

Melissa flinched when she saw him. “I thought you had the decency to knock.”

 

“In this weather?” Peter huffed.

 

Chris turned and noticed Peter’s claws slip away.

 

“I would have let myself in-“

 

“You already did.”

 

Peter glared at Chris. “I wouldn’t have to pick locks if I had a key of my own.”

 

“You know why I can’t do that.” Chris wasn't going to argue, they had talked about this before.

 

Peter sighed. “Really? After all this time, you think I still want to do harm to _Scott_?”

 

Chris turned to Melissa, then back to Peter. “It’s better this way, for now.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt off, still dripping water on the floor. He then rolled his soaked jeans down his legs. He padded into the kitchen, to let his clothes dry, hanging off the counter on the sink. He came back and sat down on Chris’s other side.

 

Chris put his arm around Peter.

 

Melissa set her mug down and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over Peter’s shoulders.

 

“Thank you,” he muttered, curling into Chris’s side.

 

Chris sipped his tea, before it got cold.

 

They sat there for some time in the almost silence, while the rain continued to come down.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eventually Peter stretched out and ran a hand through his wet hair.

 

Chris’s tea was gone and he had taken care of the mug.

 

Peter pressed closer to him.

 

“Restless?”

 

“I was under the impression that we were here to have sex.”

 

“If you’re that needy, Melissa can go get her strap on.”

 

“Why? Your cock isn’t broken.” Peter placed a hand on Chris’s arm. “You’re not in pain, just sore.”

 

Chris nodded. “Scott already took my pain.”

 

Peter huffed and let go. “Of course it was Scott. It’s always Scott.”

 

Chris went to say something when Peter went on.

 

“If I really want cock, I’d rather have a real one.” Peter turned to Melissa and smirked, tilting his head. “Nothing beats real cock."

 

Chris rolled his eyes. “You want cock…” He grabbed Peter by the back of his neck and pushed him down. Chris made sure Peter’s face was in his lap, eye level with his flat cock. “Get me hard.”

 

Peter glanced up, eyes flashing, but he unzipped Chris’s jeans and took out his cock.

 

Chris ran his hand into Peter’s hair.

 

Peter took the head of Chris’s cock into his mouth.

 

Chris groaned.

 

Melissa set her empty mug on the coffee table and watched the two men.

 

After a moment, she leaned back into the couch. “I never get tired of watching you suck his cock Peter.”

 

Peter gazed up at Melissa, and took more of Chris into his mouth with a smile.

 

Chris swallowed hard, running his hand down Peter’s back.

 

“I bet you experience it on a whole level I could never begin to imagine. The taste, Chris’s scent…” Melissa was fascinated with what she couldn't experience.

 

Peter took all of Chris into his mouth.

 

“That’s it, good boy,” Chris mumbled as he rubbed Peter’s back.

 

Peter moved, curling his legs underneath and bobbed up and down on Chris’s cock.

 

Chris moaned and reached back to tease Peter’s entrance.

 

Peter pressed back against Chris.

 

Melissa placed her hands in her lap. “You know, as much as I wanted to go on that second date with Peter, I’m not sure if I could have handled him on my own. Or just Chris either. I’m glad we have this and it’s worked out.”

 

Chris nodded. “Peter’s needy enough to be more than a handful for one person.”

 

Peter humphed.

 

Melissa laughed. “You know it’s true Peter.” She glanced at Chris. “Since his mouth is busy, should I get my strap on?”

 

Chris panted softly and his gaze flicked to Peter. “Do you want that Peter? Do you want Melissa’s cock in your ass?”

 

Peter pulled off Chris’s cock. “I already said if I want cock it has to be real.”

 

“Then you’ll have to be patient and wait.” Chris nodded once at his hard cock. “Keep sucking then.”

 

Peter went back to it.

 

“Well…” Melissa grabbed her mug and got up.

 

Chris stopped her. “Peter’s just being bitchy, he’ll be fine. Stay, let me take care of you.”

 

Melissa sighed and set her mug down. “That’s very sweet. But you don’t have to take care of me. Why don’t I take care of you instead?” She leaned in and kissed Chris.

 

Chris hummed into the kiss and closed his eyes.

 

Melissa moved closer against Chris, a hand on his chest.

 

Chris ran his free hand into Melissa’s hair.

 

Melissa pulled back from the kiss.

 

Chris let his hand trail down, cupping Melissa’s face, then gave a slight squeeze on her breast.

 

“I think I’ll get undressed. It’s not fair to Peter that we’re still clothed.” She pulled her shirt off and then undid her bra.

 

Chris gasped as Peter hummed in appreciation. Chris reached down to pull at his balls. He didn’t want to come just yet, not when they had barely started. “You look fantastic.”

 

“You always say that.”

 

“That’s because it’s true.”

 

Melissa leaned back in for another kiss. She moaned as Chris played with her breasts again, tugging lightly at her nipples.

 

After a few moments, Chris tugged her closer, a hand around her waist. “Come here.” He took the closest nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it, listening to Melissa moan.

 

“I don’t know how you did it, but I thought I said I was supposed to take care of you Argent.”

 

Chris smiled.

 

Melissa didn’t protest and let him continue.

 

He switched breasts and licked at her nipples as well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eventually, Chris went back to kissing Melissa, then stopped. He pulled back, breathless and turned to Peter. “You’ve been really good.” He ran his hand through Peter’s hair. “Get me to come, but then, don’t move.”

 

Peter gave a short nod and hummed.

 

Chris groaned, low and came, bucking his hips, pressing further down Peter’s throat.

 

Peter swallowed Chris’s come and licked a stray drop from the hunter’s cock.

 

“Good boy.” Chris cupped Peter’s cheek. “Now you just sit there and wait while Melissa comes.” Chris turned back to Melissa, who was already out of her pants and sliding her underwear down.

 

She smiled at Chris. She sat on the edge of the couch.

 

“Lean back.”

 

Melissa did so, pressing against the arm of the couch and spread her legs. Her breathing hitched at the desire sparkling in Chris’s eyes.

 

Chris knelt on the floor and Melissa moved to sit against the cushion.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing you on your knees.”

 

“It’s certainly titillating,” Peter added with a smirk.

 

Chris leaned in, pressing kisses to Melissa’s thighs, then nosed her folds, before briefly darting his tongue out to lick.

 

Melissa gasped.

 

Chris licked, pressing lightly at her clit.

 

Melissa groaned and reached for Peter. “Touch me.”

 

Peter crawled over and Melissa back laid into his arms.

 

Chris huffed, they were messing up his plan.

 

“It’s ok, you’ll still get me to come, it’ll just be both of you. That’s the point of this.” Melissa gazed at up at Peter, pressing a kiss to his chin.

 

He purred softly. He massaged Melissa’s breasts and Chris went back to eating her out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eventually the rain stopped and Melissa was close. She clung to Peter and panted, pushing back against Chris.

 

Chris slipped a finger into Melissa as he put pressure on her clit.

 

“Jesus…!” Melissa ran a hand into Peter’s already messed up hair.

 

“He’s not here right now, though I can take a message,” Peter muttered.

 

Melissa snorted. “Please, you’re a-a devil.”

 

Peter grinned. “Exactly my love.”

 

“Y-you’re so going to get it l-later.”

 

“I look forward to it.” Peter nipped her ear.

 

“Fuck!” She wrapped a leg around Chris’s neck. “I’m close, so close, Chris…!”

 

Chris sped up and worked his finger in and out.

 

Melissa tossed her head back and moaned, her hand clutched the back of the couch as she came. She panted and chuckled as she came down and as Chris licked up her juices.

 

Peter played with her hair.

 

“You two are something else.” She felt like her whole body was jelly in Peter's arms.

 

“I should hope so, otherwise I doubt you’d give us the time of day.”

 

Melissa humphed. “I don’t know about that. You’re both really hot, so I’d at least think about you.”

 

Chris got up with a groan.

 

“Does the floor hurt your old man knees?” Peter smirked.

 

Melissa yanked on his hair. “It’s like you want to be treated like a brat.”

 

“That’s because he is.” Chris sat down on the other side of Peter.

 

Peter scowled, Chris slapped his ass.

 

Melissa pulled out of Peter’s embrace.

 

“Do you still want my cock?” Chris rubbed Peter’s back.

 

Peter nodded.

 

“You’re going to have to wait. I need time to recover. Why don’t you take Melissa’s cock in the meantime and get her to come again?”

 

Melissa got up and Peter sat back against the arm of the couch.

 

Chris watched as Melissa came down after a few moments with a bottle of lube, a towel, and her purple strap on, already on the belt around her hips.

 

She laid the towel out under Peter, to protect the couch from dripping lube, then had Peter grip the arm of the couch so she could open him up. Then she eased her strap on into Peter and slowly started to fuck him.

 

Chris watched and stroked himself to hardness, ready to give Peter what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if I missed a tag  
> I'm on tumblr-shipperfiendobssesser


End file.
